Gallery:Ferb Fletcher/Season 1
"Ferb" Fletcher is a British Fletcher child currently living in Danville. He is the stepson of Linda Flynn and son of Lawrence Fletcher. He speaks with a British accent. He has a stepsister named Candace, and a stepbrother named Phineas. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella. Also, Ferb has a crush on Vanessa. A recurring joke is the fact that "Ferb" is short for something, but is currently unknown. He once attempted to tell Vanessa what his real name was, but got distracted and cut short. ("Vanessassary Roughness"). Ferb almost never speaks or emotes unless he is singing. He is very courageous and clever. Quick thinking and on his feet about things, Ferb is a mechanical and technical genius. Ferb has built a plethora of things, from a roller coaster to a rocket to robots. Read the full page... "Rollercoaster" Rollercoaster title card.jpg State Fair coaster 2.jpg|First inspiration. We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" The first Big Idea.jpg|Drawing up plans for the first Big Idea. The first load.jpg|The first load. Do you like it.jpg|"Do you like it?" Bonk.jpg|Ferb's sledgehammer bonks him on the nose. Firing rivets.jpg|A rivet gun is a better tool. Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. Track layer.jpg|Track-laying. They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. The coaster is now open.jpg|Limited number of audience members allowed. Emcee Ferb.jpg|Testing the microphone. Ferb provides the light show.jpg|Light show at coaster unveiling. Ferb pulls down the curtain.jpg|Ferb unveils the coaster. View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the lift. Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." Mr Slushy Burger first appear.png|Anyone want fries? Croissant.jpg|Croissant? Satellite.jpg|Candace could be in charge. Kids fall to earth.jpg|Falling to Earth. End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. File:Smell the peanut butter.jpg|"Oh, man! I could smell the peanut butter!" (Ferb burped after the ride was finished) "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" Boys relaxing under tree.jpg|Phineas and Ferb relaxing under the tree. PhineasFerbBeach.jpg|"We're making our own beach right here in the backyard." FerbAsSprinkler.jpg|Ferb working a giant sprinkler. YouCallThatABeach.jpg|"Ha! You call that a beach?" Backyard beach revealed.jpg|The actual beach is revealed! LetsGetThisBeachPartyStarted.jpg|"Let's get this beach party started!" Boys hula dancing.jpg|The boys dancing to Backyard Beach KidsInBeachwear.jpg|"That was great!" If summer only lasted one day.png|If summer only lasted one day "Flop Starz" Flop Starz.jpg GitcheeGitcheeGoo.png|The boys performing "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". Adyson, Ferb and Gretchen singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo.jpg|Adyson, Ferb, and Gretchen performing the song. Tearing up the contract.jpg|Phineas tears up the contract. ElevatorMusicCheck.jpg|"Elevator music - check." "The Fast and the Phineas" We tricked it out.jpg|"We tricked it out!" Ferb built this remote.jpg|"That's why Ferb built this remote." Boys' hair switched.jpg|The boys' hair gets switched around. Phineas being interviewed.jpg|Phineas responding to a TV interview. Ferb plays the keyboard in the crow's nest.jpg|Ferb with his electronic keyboard. Guess we're walkin'.jpg|"Hmmm, looks like we're walkin'." "Lights, Candace, Action!" Home movie set.jpg|Candace complains that their home movie's noise is distracting her. That's serendipitous.jpg|Phineas and Ferb react to Candace. Meet the new directors.jpg|Phineas and Ferb direct the movie. Princess monster movie set.jpg|On the set of The Curse of the Princess Monster Ferb-cam.jpg Rats, spiders, and snakes.jpg|Phineas and Ferb plan to drop rats, spiders, and snakes on Candace Reassuring Candace about the rubber snakes.jpg|After Candace refuses, he tells her that they are only made of rubber. Real rats and spiders.jpg|"Well, at least the snakes are, anyway." Watching The Swamp Monster of Danville.jpg|Phineas and Ferb return to making home movies. It gets more than five million views. "Raging Bully" Timing melting ice cream.jpg|"Well, that was an interesting experiment." Buford embarrassed.jpg|The entire cafeteria laughs after Phineas drops ice cream on Buford. Baljeet on Buford's back.jpg|Buford pulling Baljeet off his back. Phineas trains.jpg|One of Phineas Training exercises. Phineas punching a string of sausages.jpg Pinching pressure point on neck.jpg|Ferb uses a Vulcan-style pinch on Buford. "Candace Loses Her Head" Candace Loses Her Head title card.jpg This is yours.jpg|"This is yours, I believe?" Their idea.jpg|Candace's reaction to Phineas and Ferb's idea Possibilities.jpg|"Possibilities!" Construction technique 1.jpg|The first construction technique. Construction technique 2.jpg|The second construction technique. Construction technique 5.jpg|The fifth construction technique. Roasting hot dogs.jpg|Making the best of things by roasting hot dogs. Did you like your birthday present?.jpg|"Did you like your birthday present?" "I, Brobot" Too many plans.jpg|Phineas and Ferb have too many plans. Robot-building device, first version.jpg|Robot-building device #1. Robot-building device, second version.jpg|Robot-building device #2. Photos for scanning.jpg|Photos for the robots. Chamber of Invisibility.jpg|The Chamber of Invisibility. Microscopic zoo.jpg|Microscopic zoo. Tunnel to the center of the earth.jpg|Tunnel to the center of the earth. Hovercraft lounge chair.jpg|Hovercraft lounge chair. Too much coffee.jpg|Phineas is going to close the coffee stand. Turning on their creators 3.jpg|Closing in on the boys. If only we had some sort of device.jpg|"So this is how it ends..." Defeated by Doppelgangers!.jpg|"...defeated by our own doppelgangers!" End dance.jpg|Second dance routine. "Run Away Runway" Looking in the fun house mirror.jpg|Isabella's reflection NF.jpg|Ferb, Au Naturel P&FClothes.png|Phineas and Ferb featured in Vague "The Magnificent Few" Ride 'Em Cowboy.jpg|Exciting, isn't it? Phineas cowboy.jpg|"Don't fret none, city-mar." Isabella with Milking patch.JPG|Isabella with Milking patch They're Heading straight for town!.JPG|They're headed straight to town! PnF on horses.JPG|Phineas and Ferb get on horses Horse riding.JPG|The kids on Horses "S'Winter" PF Snowboarding.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Candace snowboarding. Snowboard Champions.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Candace are the snowboarding champions. Best S'Winter day ever.jpg Creating S'Winter.jpg|Isabella sees Phineas and Ferb creating S'Winter "Jerk De Soleil" Jerk De Soleil title card.jpg|"I'm here, and ready to go to the world famous Cirque de Lune!" Phineas shaking Ferb.jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today!" Ferb holding up Perry.jpg|The Amazing Semi-aquatic Perry (aided by Ferb). Cirque costumes.jpg Candace on catapult.jpg|The boys mistake Candace for Buford. Ferb whistles.jpg Perhaps Buford truly is amazing.jpg "Are You My Mummy?" Are You My Mummy02.jpg Are You My Mummy03.jpg Are You My Mummy07.jpg Are You My Mummy08.jpg Are You My Mummy16.jpg Are You My Mummy17.jpg Are You My Mummy18.jpg Are You My Mummy19.jpg Are You My Mummy20.jpg Are You My Mummy22.jpg Are You My Mummy25.jpg Are You My Mummy28.jpg Are You My Mummy29.jpg Are You My Mummy33.jpg Are You My Mummy34.jpg Are You My Mummy35.jpg Are You My Mummy36.jpg Are You My Mummy37.jpg Are You My Mummy47.jpg Are You My Mummy51.jpg Are You My Mummy56.jpg Ferb and Phineas winces after hitting brick wall.jpg Are You My Mummy74.jpg Are You My Mummy76.jpg Are You My Mummy77.jpg Are You My Mummy78.jpg Are You My Mummy79.jpg Are You My Mummy94.jpg Are You My Mummy95.jpg Are You My Mummy97.jpg Are You My Mummy98.jpg Are You My Mummy99.jpg "Ready for the Bettys" Ferb saying actually.jpg Ferb saying actually again.jpg Phineas and Ferb on the platypusmobile.jpg|Phineas and Ferb on the Platypusmobile Actually.jpg|"Actually, I—" Phineas as Captain Kirk.jpg|""Ferb, you built this thing! Can you give me... any more... power?"" Ferb didn't do this.jpg Phineas and Ferb fall into Isabella's pool.jpg|Phineas Ferb fall into Isabella's Swimming pool That's classified information.jpg|""That, my friend, is classified information." Phineas and Ferb are wet.JPG|Phineas and Ferb tell their mom what they did. Ferb final actually.jpg Ferb gives up.jpg|"I give up!" "I Scream, You Scream" i'll be back to check on you.PNG I Scream, You Scream (7).jpg I Scream, You Scream (9).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-40-31-96.jpg|"I know what we're gonna do today!" I Scream, You Scream (14).jpg|Phineas writes a note telling Ferb to go to Blueprint Heaven. I Scream, You Scream (15).jpg|Calling the delivery guy. Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-41-55-77.jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-00-48.jpg I Scream, You Scream (42).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-42-26-89.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-20 09-11-39-86.jpg I Scream, You Scream (70).jpg I Scream, You Scream (88).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-46-16-53.jpg I Scream, You Scream (89).jpg I Scream, You Scream (1).png Space Laser-inator - cropped.jpg|The Ice Cream Sundae Maker, but turns out to be the Space Laser-Inator. I Scream, You Scream (136).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-48-15.jpg I Scream, You Scream (137).jpg Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-49-57-04.jpg I Scream, You Scream (142).jpg Ice cream in bed.png Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-51-01-65.jpg I Scream, You Scream (156).jpg|"Ferb, you're usually so focused. How did you get those plans confused?" VanessaWithFerb.jpg|Ferb flashes back to when he met Vanessa at the store. Wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-57-26-59.jpg|Ferb's eye pupils expand in size. Th wmplayer 2011-12-20 08-51-23-48.jpg|"Hey, Ferb. Snap out of it. What happened back there?" I Scream, You Scream (161).jpg|"I, was weak." "Toy to the World" Linda, Phineas, Ferb and Perry all say hi.JPG Inaction build.jpg|Phineas has an idea, but Ferb is almost ready for the teal paint. New hit of the toy season.jpg|Phineas and Ferb introduce "Perry the inaction figure". Dancing with the Inaction Figure.jpg|"You can use it as what whatever you want!" Sherlock.jpg Ferb using Perry the Inaction Figure as an airplane.jpg Ferb using Perry the Inaction Figure as a race car.jpg Ferb using Perry the Inaction Figure as a bucking bronco.jpg Ferb dancing tango with Perry the Inaction Figure 1.jpg Ferb dancing tango with Perry the Inaction Figure 2.jpg Ferb dancing tango with Perry the Inaction Figure 3.jpg I thought we agreed we weren't going to do this.jpg|Perry's narrow escape FerbFletcher.jpg "Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" FiresideGirlsCheer.png|The Fireside Girls are excited to earn some accomplishment patches, with Ferb Bigfoot song celebration.png|The kids getting excited after Clyde finishes the song. Around the campfire.jpg|Phineas and the gang at the campfire. MasrhmallowPatchEarned.png|"You've just earned your marshmallow patch, my friend!" FerbTree.png|Ferb operating the puppets in the tree. InflatableFerb.png|"It's an inflatable Ferb. Sounds like Ferb too." Campers regroup at the campfire.png|The campers rejoin after the prank ends. Campers at the cabin.png|"I do not believe her one bit. Too much overreacting." Perrylipstick.png|Phineas sees Perry covered in lipstick. "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World" It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World.JPG It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World 6.JPG Singing Truck Drivin' Girl.jpg|Phineas and Ferb singing Truck Drivin' Girl Phineas and Ferb are dirty.jpg "Mom's Birthday" Boys serving mom breakfast.jpg|The boys serve Linda her morning coffee. World's greatest mom birthday card.jpg|Mom's Birthday Card Flashback of P&F on rollercoaster.jpg Flashback of P&F in pith helmets.jpg Flashback of P&F herding cows.jpg Flashback of P&F surfing.jpg Flashback of P&F onstage.jpg Flashback of P&F chased by dinosaur.jpg Nice song, sis.jpg|"Nice song, sis." Ferb likes Candace's song.jpg P&F take Candace to the stage.jpg|"Come on!" P&F take Candace to the stage 2.jpg|And forget to tell you how I feel. P&F shoo bee doo.jpg|(Shoo bee doo, shoo bee doo) Ferb drumming.jpg Singing at mom's birthday.jpg|Although my brothers make me frantic... Candace with P&F on the screen.jpg When I'm bouncing off the walls.PNG|And when I'm bouncing off the walls... You're the one who stays calm.jpg "Journey to the Center of Candace" FerbandIcan'tseemtomakeupourminds.JPG that sounds doable.jpg FSG badges.jpg|Isabella shows off her sash to Phineas Sub.jpg|Preparing to shrink We're inside CANDACE'S stomach.jpg That's creepy on so many levels.jpg The submarine gets vaccumed.jpg Candace relizies the shrinking submarine is gone.jpg Isabella's been looking everywhere.jpg Uncle Joe Sub.GIF shall we eat inside.jpg this is the end of a great day.jpg Inside Uncle Joe's Subs.jpg "It's About Time!" Bucky's bones.png|"This skeleton was found in our very own backyard!" Gadgets exhibit.png|Gadgets through the ages exhibit. Let's fix us a time machine.png|"Let's fix us a time machine!" You broke the exhibit.png|"You broke the exhibit? I'm telling mom!" We'reFixingATimeMachine.png|"We're fixing a time machine." Guard hands the part back.png|But the guard gets warped to where Phineas and Ferb is and hands them the missing part. Siblings go back in time.png|Candace thinks she's finally got them when the time machine teleports them to the past. Time machine gets stomped on.png|What worse is that the machine gets stomped on by a T-Rex. No sudden movements.png|"Don't make any sudden movements..." Candace screaming in panic.png|But Candace screams and flails her arms in panic. Turtle safety helmets.png|The boys wear turtles on their heads as helmet subsitutes. Phineas and Ferb catch up with Candace.png|The catch up with Candace and she hitches a ride on the scooter. Why am I wearing a turtle on my head.png|"Why am I wearing a turtle on my head?" I'll never see Jeremy again.png|"I'll never see Jeremy again!" First bad hair day.png|"The world's first bad hair day." The T Rex shows up.png|But the T-Rex shows up. Needstobepluggedin.png|"You built a time machine that has to be plugged in?!" "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together" Guess what band is getting back together.JPG Danny beginning the song.jpg PnFShades.jpg Danny and Ferb again.jpg Ferb on the drums.jpg Danny's rock n roll dance.jpg This is Psychedelia.jpg Ferb playing the trumpet.jpg Phineas blasted past Ferb.jpg Ferb end solo.jpg I don't need to tell you what you already know.jpg You have to admit, he looks pretty darn good.jpg Dancing in the salon.jpg Ferb and salon patients.jpg It's all about you.jpg No two people are like each other.jpg Are you back in the band?.jpg Phineas saying "Dude! We're getting the band back together!".jpg It's all about you again.jpg May we take that as a yes.jpg P&F as Ain't Got Rhythm starts.jpg So you're saying that you don't have rhythm.jpg Ferb hits a tambourine.jpg Ferb snaps his fingers in rhythm.jpg You're Kidding Me Right.jpg I'm telling you I lost the beat.jpg Ferb blows the trumpet - closeup.jpg P&F play the books.jpg Ferb playing guitar in Ain't Got Rhythm.jpg Sherman does another drum solo.jpg MusicMakesUsBetter4.jpg "Tree to Get Ready" TubeToTheTop.png|Isabella takes the tube to the top as a shortcut.] You're our first passenger.jpg|The group laughing after reaching the top. PhineasGeneral.png TreeHouseTransform.png Phineas and Ferb in Army gear.png|"Incoming!" MedivealPhineasandFerb.png|"Sound retreat!" Dressed as chickens.png|"Last one home is a big old purple pickled egg!" Phineas Ferb And Isabella 010.jpg|Phineas Ferb And Isabella Phineas, Ferb Anbd Isabella 032.jpg|Phineas Ferb And Isabella "The Ballad of Badbeard" Phineas wakes up.jpg|"Sounds like someone strangling a cat! It must be Grandpa!" Phineas, Ferb and Perry leave their tent.jpg|Phineas, Ferb, and Perry race out of their tent. Grandpa Clyde and the kids around the campfire.jpg|Breakfast is over, kids. P&F pirates.jpg Refuse to take a bath.jpg|"And all refuse to take a bath." Pirate Ferb rings the bell.jpg Ferb unfolds ship plans 1.jpg|Ferb's little paper. Ferb unfolds ship plans 2.jpg|Ferb unfolds the little paper. Ship Plans.jpg|Ferb knows his origami. "Greece Lightning" Raceplan.png|Lawrence sees the boys planning their chariot race. GladiatorPhineasandFerb.png|Phineas and Ferb are the first team in the chariot race. P&F in chariot.JPG Chariot with cup holders.png|"Cup holders? Sweet!" "Leave the Busting to Us!" IsabellaThiswastheBestrideever.png|This was the best ride ever Phineas and Ferb in the backyard - widescreen.jpg|"Hi, Mom!" You know, gladiators were Roman, not Greek.jpg|"You know, gladiators were Roman, not Greek." Phineas and Ferb eating apples.jpg|Phineas and Ferb eating apples It's gonna be a hot one.jpg|"It's gonna be a hot one." Oddly out of character.jpg|"That seemed oddly out of character." Where's Perry (Leave the Busting to Us!).jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" Flying off the water slide.jpg|Everyone flies off the water slide "Crack That Whip" You wanna go embarass your sister.jpg|"You wanna go down and embarrass your sister at the park?" Ferb showing off his moves.jpg|Ferb shows off his skating moves Where'd you get the moves.jpg|"Where'd you get the moves, grandma?" Grandma, you were in the roller derby.jpg|"Grandma, you were in the roller derby?" Rightful queen of the derby.jpg|Hildegard claims to be the rightful roller derby queen A_donut_before_the_rematch.jpg Et tu, grandpa.jpg|"Et tu, grandpa?" Over the finish line to victory.jpg|Outlining the winning strategy At the starting line.jpg|Everyone's ready at the starting line, mostly Ferb leaps over Suzy.jpg|Ferb leaps up to avoid Suzy Betty Jo cracks the whip.jpg|Betty Jo cracks the whip... Picking up a few more passengers.jpg|Ferb and Suzy couldn't get out of the way Mom's still gonna flip when she sees this.jpg|You still have to be busted Candace skating out of the house.jpg Shrugging I don't know.jpg|"I don't know." Good catch, Jeremy.jpg|"Good catch, Jeremy." "The Best Lazy Day Ever" The Best Lazy Day Ever007.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever009.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever010.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever012.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever013.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever021.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever028.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever048.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever061.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever062.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever063.jpg Boys relaxing.jpg OLO-COOL 352.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever123.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever127.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever179.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever181.jpg The Best Lazy Day Ever182.jpg "Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C." Vlc 2012-12-13 21-17-02-62.jpg|The boys and Perry watching TV Paf041.png|Candace finds Caveman Jeremy "Voyage to the Bottom of Buford" Voyage to the Bottom of Buford - Peaceful day at the beach....jpg Buford crying.jpg Voyage to the Bottom of Buford - Directed By card.jpg Yeah, Buford is back.jpg Have a good swim.jpg "A Hard Day's Knight" A Hard Day's Knight02.jpg A Hard Day's Knight11.jpg A Hard Day's Knight12.jpg A Hard Day's Knight13.jpg A Hard Day's Knight15.jpg A Hard Day's Knight34.jpg "Traffic Cam Caper" MoonTripProof.png|Phineas and Ferb bring back proof of their moon trip, but the parents still don't believe her. WeShouldTellMom.png MaybeTomorrow.png NormStealsDisk.png We'llHelpYouCandace.png FamilyOnBikes.png Bike with rocket engine.png FerbGrabsNorm.png WhatDidIMiss.png|"What did I miss?" "Bowl-R-Ama Drama" Borrowing lawn bowling set.png Building bowling ball.png Bowling ball finished.png Building scorekeeping table.png Boys napping.png FerbOnBike.png|Ferb on his bike. That'sGottaHurt.png UndergroundDanvilleMap.png She'sHeadedDowntown.png FerbRaisesDrawbridge.png PinballWorldRecords.png FollowingCandace.png WaitForIt.png|"Wait for it..." We'dLikeToThankCandace.png "Got Game?" Referee Ferb.jpg Cheerleader Ferb.jpg Mom likes Candace's new hairstyle.jpg "Comet Kermillian" Pyf7.JPG Before the comet disappears.jpg When I'm 88, you'll be busted.jpg|"Just wait! When I'm 88, you'll be so busted!" You'll be 88 and a half.jpg|"Actually, you'll be 88½." "Put That Putter Away" Ferb on the keyboard.JPG Dance left.jpg Big finish - DMGQ.JPG "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?" Tri-State Area's finest on the job.jpg Perry as Candace and Candace as Perry.jpg Perry and Candace after switching back.jpg Linda thinking the teleporters are earrings.jpg Phineas and Ferb are glad Linda likes her new 'earrings'.jpg "The Flying Fishmonger" Trick knee!.jpg FerbRestoringTheMackerel.png FerbEatingSandwich.png P&F lead Reg out.JPG RestoredHolyMackerel.png The Flying Fishmonger.png IHaveNoIdea.png "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" Oh, there you are, Ferb.jpg End of the haunted house ride.jpg Franken-Ferb.jpg "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" Monster of Ferbenstein opening.jpg "Oil on Candace" Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-21-26-04.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-13-10.jpg Wmplayer 2011-12-19 10-27-17-92.jpg "Out of Toon" Ferb, Phineas and Lawrence laughing.jpg Phineas & Ferb Studios.jpg "Hail Doofania!" Phineas Ferb And Isabella 001.jpg Phineas Ferb And Isabella 003.jpg Phineas Ferb And Isabella 005.jpg Rainbowinator revealed.jpg Rainbowinator firing.jpg Bless you, Perry the Platypus!.jpg "Out to Launch" Star Certificate.jpg Rocket explosion boost lost.png Up close with catastrophic failure.jpg Rocket design drawing board.jpg Photo-4.jpeg|Ferb in his space suit Phineas Ferb Beggars Canyon.jpg Both of you.jpg Ferb & Candace in Spacesuits.jpg Dramatic effect.jpg Phineas oops.jpg Siblings see a blinding light.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!" Invisible helmets.jpg Boys put on bus.jpg Don't you eyeball me.jpg Ferris bed.jpg Cleaning the bathroom.jpg Boys forced to watch.jpg Boys think inside the box.jpg Boys marching.jpg Phineasferbreformschooltools.png Candace gets another brother - part 1.PNG Candace gets another brother - part 2.PNG New little brother.jpg Candace with her brothers.jpg Rescuing the boys.jpg Escaping with the boys.jpg Boys are cured.jpg Are they too late?.jpg Boys juggling corndogs.jpg "Unfair Science Fair" Depressed about his science project.jpg Who's up for corn dogs?.jpg "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)" Candace flynn is out, PEACE.png Entering portal.png Phineas and Ferb build a time machine.png Something tells me candace was here.png WooHoo!.png Follow the music.png Queen candace is out, peace!.png To return to the page for Ferb Fletcher, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Ferb Fletcher